


Подруга-луна

by Klea_Strix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Other, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Prisoner of Azkaban, Sex with a bitchwolf, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луна. Мое проклятье и мое божество, моя подруга и любовница. Ты единственная, кого я никогда не перестану благословлять и проклинать. Ты единственная, кто всегда останется со мной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подруга-луна

Смотрю на тонкий нарождающийся месяц и вдыхаю запах леса. Кто придумал эти балончики освежителя воздуха с громким названием «Лесная свежесть»? Лес пахнет совсем не так. Сколько запахов тут перемешалась, образуя один неповторимый. Каждый лес пахнет по-своему. В одном превалирует запах отмирающей листвы и мха, в другом — хвои и грибницы. Пахнут животные, птицы, деревья, трава, даже паутина, кружевом скрепляющая листву. Я обожаю этот запах, все эти запахи. Они воздействуют не только на мое обоняние, но и на все остальные органы чувств. Иногда мне кажется, что они ощутимы на вкус. И я скучаю, когда долго не вкушаю их. 

Бог проклял меня, но не тем, что превратил меня в оборотня, а тем, что дал такие противоречивые желания. Все мое существо стремится в лес, чтобы жить свободной вольной жизнью, и при этом я очень привязан к людям, мне не хватает их общества. Это и есть настоящее проклятие. Я никогда не бываю полностью счастлив, стремясь в противоположные стороны, и это разрывает мое сердце. 

А еще я боюсь. Нет, это не страх полнолуния, как можно было бы подумать, глядя во что превращается боггард при виде меня. Я боюсь того, что это несет мне. Превращение — не только боль, но и ощущение полной свободы. Это меня пугает, ибо я выпускаю наружу то, что всегда скрыто внутри. А что если у меня не хватит сил отказаться от этого? Что если я переступлю незримую границу? Если бы Альбус знал, что на самом деле испытывает его благодарный ученик. Какая радость охватывает все существо, когда просыпается эта жажда. Жажда движения, жажда действия, жажда крови. Как восторженно начинает биться сердце, когда волком бежишь по лесным, видимым только тебе, тропам. Как оглушают эти запахи, эти звуки. С каким нетерпением ждешь времени охоты, чтобы с неописуемым наслаждением вонзить свои клыки в теплое свежее мясо только что пойманной добычи. 

Я всегда был благодарен своим друзьям — Бродяге, Сохатому, Хвосту — за то, что они разделили со мной одиночество превращения. Но иногда я был готов разорвать их на месте, чтобы они не лишали меня моего серебряного проклятья. В такие дни Лунатик нападал на них и пытался пустить кровь, которая окончательно сводила его с ума. Слава Богам, что Джеймс и Сириус были вполне здоровыми животными, чтобы удерживать огромного волка. На утро мне было стыдно за свою несдержанность, и я униженно просил прощения, особенно перед Джеймсом. Сохатому всегда доставалось больше всех. Именно он будил во мне Зверя. И если бы не случилось бы этой истории с Северусом, то рано или поздно не Волдеморт, а Ремус Люпин стал бы убийцей Джеймса Поттера. Зато не мучился бы теперь Гарри. Потому что у него просто не было бы шанса появиться на свет. 

Вот какую тайну скрывает бывший профессор по Защите от Темных Сил, ныне безработный оборотень Ремус Люпин. И никто, даже самые близкие друзья, не знает об этом. Хотя, нет, кое-кто все же знает, или по крайней мере догадывается.

Когда в прошлом году я появился в Хогварте в качестве преподавателя, я согласился на условие Дамблдора пить Волчье Проклятье, чтобы лучше себя контролировать. Это было справедливо, дети ведь не виноваты ни в чем и не должны расплачиваться за мои выходки. И тогда мне снова пришлось работать с Северусом Снейпом, с человеком, который больше других знал об истинной природе вервольфа. Так сказать изучил это на своем опыте. Так что меня не удивляло его отвращение, которое виделось невооруженным глазом, когда мы случайно сталкивался с ним в коридоре или, что еще хуже, за обеденным столом. Я не хотел усугублять его неприятие и старался реже попадаться ему на глаза, но ничего не поделаешь, именно он готовил для меня это зелье, отнимающее у меня мою радость. Длинными зимними ночами мне ничего не оставалось, как почти неподвижно лежать в своем кабинете и с тоской смотреть сквозь окно на полный диск луны.

И вот, не зная чем себя еще занять, я размышлял о природе взаимоотношений, вспоминал погибшего Джеймс Поттера, его сына, так похожего на него внешне и так отличающегося самой своей сутью. Еще приходили мысли о Сериусе и его предательстве, и я не мог до конца поверить в это. Скорее уж Питер мог стать предателем, чем Бродяга. Никто тогда еще не знал, насколько это было близко к истине. Я думал об Альбусе Дамблдоре, человеке, который стал мне ближе отца, потому что он дал мне не только жизнь, а нечто большее — возможность прожить ее более полно. И немалое место в моих мыслях занимал Северус Снейп. Как бы ни пытался он скрыть все свои чувства за отвращением, но все же я заметил в его черных глазах отблеск чего-то. И это была зависть. Этот суровый, язвительный, вечно застегнутый на все пуговицы человек, чье прозвище было «Чума Хогвартса», завидовал. Завидовал тому, что я хоть изредка, но имею возможность быть свободным. В отличии от него. 

На мне и в человеческой части моей жизни не было такого прессинга, как на нем. Я привык быть отверженным среди магов, да и никому из магглов не был нужен, некто вроде меня. Зато у меня всегда оставался лес. И мой Зверь, который решительнее и гораздо свободнее меня-человека. Северус был лишен всего этого. Точнее, лишен даже этого. Иногда мне казалось, что он направился в Визжащую Хижину обо всем догадываясь и решившись сделать последний шаг, но только Джеймс остановил его. Может, именно в этом причина его ненависти ко всем Мародерам? Позднее я стал замечать еще кое-что: каждый раз, когда я в его присутствии пил приготовленную им отраву, то видел, как по его лицу проносится тень злорадства, словно бы он хочет сказать «Что же, почувствуй себя в моей шкуре». И тогда я действительно задумался, а что чувствует он, о чем думает, запершись в своем подземелье, где даже луны не видно? 

Луна. Мое проклятье и мое божество, моя подруга и любовница. Когда Гарри прощался со мной, он недоумевал, почему я ухожу и только ли причина в том, что Снейп разгласил мою тайну. Я же не мог сказать, что Северус сделал то, что трудно было ожидать от него: он отпустил меня, похоронив мой секрет где-то в глубине своих подземелий. В моем прощании с Хогвартсом не было грусти, ведь я возвращался домой. Возвращался в лес к своей подруге-луне. 

И вот я поселился в местечке, где на многие километры наберется не более двух дюжин человек, притом одних магглов. Я живу отшельником, изредка встречаясь с кем-то из них. Единственный, с кем я хоть как-то поддерживаю постоянные отношения — лесник: хороший мужичок, с которым приятно поговорить по душам. Иногда мне кажется, что он бы не удивился и не испугался, если бы узнал, что в его лесу обосновался вервольф. Теперь я большую часть времени, большую часть своих ночей провожу в лесу. Со своей извечной и такой изменчивой подругой-луной. Даже не-волком я чувствую себя здесь свободным. Если бы меня спросили: "Где бы ты хотел провести остаток своей жизни?" Мой ответ был бы однозначен: "В лесу". Тут живет моя душа, тут мой дом, и с некоторых пор моя семья. 

Семья. Долгое время я не знал, что это такое. Теперь знаю. Однажды я-человек наткнулся на тело мертвого волка. Его задрали собаки. Но даже мертвый со страшными рваными ранами, этот матерый хищник был так красив, что было бы непростительно позволить кому-то из падальщиков обезобразить его плоть. Я поднял его на руки, отнес в чащу и похоронил под старой сгорбленной сосной. Огородив погребение защитным заклинанием от диких животных, я продолжил свой путь. 

Эта нора была обнаружена мной совершенно случайно. В ней копошились два щенка, но никого из родителей вокруг. Малыши жались друг дружке и жалобно пищали. Я собрался отойти и посмотреть, вернется ли за ними кто-нибудь, но моим намерениям не суждено было сбыться. Не успел я сделать и нескольких шагов, как мелькнула черная тень, и на мою грудь приземлилась молодая сильная волчица. Она подмяла меня под себя и угрожающе зарычала. Страха не было, было восхищение. Она принюхалась и неожиданно завыла. И в этом момент я все понял: тот мертвый волк был ее парой. Надо знать этих животных, чтобы понять, что для нее значила потеря ее самца. Она выла, и этот стон смешивался с голосами их детей, что вылезли из норы и приставали к матери. Я осторожно, очень медленно поднял руку и протянул открытую ладонь к зверю. Она ткнулась своим влажным носом в ладонь, подняла на меня свои янтарные глаза и… 

И я не смог ее оставить. Я приходил к норе каждый день, приносил пойманную дичь, играл со щенками. Она же ластилась ко мне, позволяя трепать ее за загривок. Она первая, кто увидел и принял меня полностью. Ей не важно было кто я, что я. Она чувствовала нашу общность независимо от того, в каком виде я появлялся рядом с ней. Человек. Волк. Во всяком случае для нее этой разницы не существовало. Когда наступало полнолуние мы вдвоем носились по лесу, пока обессиленные не укладывались спать на ворохе листьев или просто на траве… Большинство передернется от одной только тени подозрения, но я действительно любил ее. Каждый из нас, — и волк, и человек, — любили ее. И мы были свободными рядом с ней… 

Но всему приходит конец. Однажды вернувшись ненадолго домой, я почувствовал присутствие постороннего. 

— Привет, Луни.   
— Привет, Бродяга.   
— Где тебя черти носили, я тебя не первый день дожидаюсь.   
— Я не знал, что у меня будут гости. Удивительно, что ты вообще меня нашел.   
— Я тут пообщался с лесником, он на тебя обижается, что давно не заходишь.   
— Я был занят.   
— Чем можно заниматься в лесу столько времени?   
— Жить.   
— А чем тебя этот домик не устаивает?   
— Мне в нем одиноко.   
— Вот я и приехал нарушить твое одиночество.   
— Что-то случилось?   
— Да, что-то случилось. 

Сириус рассказал мне о том, что мне удалось пропустить за последний год. Да, новости были неутешительны. Участие Гарри в турнире, его победа и наше поражение, возрождение Волдеморта, общий сбор Упивающийся Смертью и надвигающаяся вторая война, что принесет многочисленные потери. Я мог бы отказаться, но это было бы малодушное решение. Альбус может быть и понял бы, Северус так точно. Но можно ли будет простить самого себя, если из-за того, что я что-то не сделал, погибнут знакомые мне люди? 

— Дай мне несколько минут.   
— Они твои. 

Я вышел наружу и посмотрел на нарождающийся месяц. Где-то в глубине леса завыла волчица, и ей вторили два звонких голоса. Моя семья звала меня, но я не мог откликнуться, не мог даже пойти попрощаться с ними. Простите, за то, что больше никогда не вернусь к вам. Меня зовет другой мир, более жестокий, менее свободный, но тоже мой. 

— Я готов.   
— Тогда вперед, нас ждет Альбус. 

Без лишних слов я бросил последний взгляд на свою подругу-луну. Ты единственная, кого я никогда не перестану благословлять и проклинать. Ты единственная, кто всегда останется со мной. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Время написания: апрель 2004 года


End file.
